


Fun In The Dojo

by Tenuda_Kin_12345



Series: Cobra Kai Fluff and Smut Series [3]
Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Cowgirl Position, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, F/M, First Love, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Grinding, Intimacy, Love, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Puppy Love, Riding, Romantic Fluff, Rough Body Play, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Smut, Teenagers, Underage Masturbation, Underage Sex, Vaginal, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:34:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28631097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenuda_Kin_12345/pseuds/Tenuda_Kin_12345
Summary: SPOLIER WARNING FOR SEASON 3 OF COBRA KAIWhat if Daniel didn't walk into the dojo that morning and interrupt Sam and Miguel?
Relationships: Miguel Diaz/Samantha LaRusso
Series: Cobra Kai Fluff and Smut Series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094312
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	Fun In The Dojo

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to Acethegreat for getting me hooked on the amazing series and for the inspiration as well!
> 
> If you interested in any future development of the story and other smuts coming soon feel free to head to https://archiveofourown.org/works/28405485 to find all my polls.  
> Cobra Kai Polls:  
> What Miguel X Sam smut premise would you prefer? (New)   
> Link: https://strawpoll.com/61wq7qwh2
> 
> What Cobra Kai threesome smut pairing would you prefer? (New)   
> Link:https://strawpoll.com/ess7ez41j
> 
> What kinks would you like to see explored in a Miguel X Sam smut? (New)   
> Link: https://strawpoll.com/bv1pd2955
> 
> What Cobra Kai pairings would you like to see most?   
> Link:https://strawpoll.com/uabr6ydo2
> 
> What kinks would you like to see explored in a Miguel X Sam smut? (New)  
> Link: https://strawpoll.com/bv1pd2955
> 
> Writing prompts, story suggestions and pairing request are welcome.  
> If you wanna chat about my fics, have any suggestions or request or stuff. Feel free to find me on Discord Tenudakin12345#7702 or Twitter: https://twitter.com/TenudaKin or just comment down below :)

Sam has felt torn ever since she broke up with Miguel. She hoped that Robby would be able to fill that hole in her heart, but soon she realized that no matter how hard she tries to distract herself from him, her thought always went back to Miguel, to all the times they spent together, that they shared together, and to all the times their body connected. Now, being together with Miguel again has made Sam feel whole again. Although a part of her was still guilty about Robby, but that isn’t the part to focus on right now. When Miguel was on top of Sam, Sam forgot where they were and felt an incredible urge to pull Miguel towards her and kissed him, and she acted on her thoughts and urges.

After all that happened in the past year, Miguel hasn’t expected that he would have another chance with his first love, Sam, let alone kissing Sam on the floors of her father’s dojo. When Miguel was on top of Sam when he showed her his karate moves, he hadn’t expected that Sam would grab his collars and pull him into a deep passionate kiss. At least, not that soon. But Miguel would gladly do whatever Sam wants, as long it’s for her good, of course.

“Mm~ Little Miggy is eager, isn’t he?” asked Sam seductively as their finally lip parted after sharing a long passionate kiss. Sam could feel Miguel’s hardness pressing against her crotch.

“Mmm~ Can’t blame me that you’re so feisty and hot too,” Miguel chuckled as he bent forward and kissed Sam once more, swirling his tongue around hers as he felt Sam’s hand slip into his pants, finding its way to his erected penis.

“Mm~ as hard as I remember,” Sam chuckled before she pulled her hands out of Miguel’s pants, moving her hand to slid Miguel’s pants down a little, giving her boyfriend a seductive look.

“Seriously… here?” asked Miguel unsurely as he looked around. Miguel had never thought of doing it with Sam in a place like this, but the idea of it is undeniably hot.

“Well… the door is locked, and my dad isn’t supposed to come here until an hour later so,” Sam urged Miguel on, pushing him to act, biting her lips softly.

“I don’t remember my girlfriend being so forward,” Miguel chuckled as he fondled Sam, starting from her clothed top to her waist.

“Let’s just say I miss a certain someone in me,” Sam winked seductively at Miguel as he slowly moved his touch towards her lower parts.

“Hmm~ Naughty girl,” Miguel mouthed as he slipped his hands into Sam’s panties, feeling her womanhood, he could already feel her wet sex. “Already wet… Hmm?”

“For you,” Sam rasped at Miguel’s touch on her pussy. “Ah~ Miss this so much~”

“Mmm~ you’re eager today,” Miguel chuckled as he slipped a finger inside Sam, slowly thrusting in and out.

“Mmm~” Sam stifled a moan as Miguel slowly fingerfucked her. Sam could feel Miguel’s finger moving inside her already wet pussy, wriggling and moving her walls. “Mmm~ You’re so much better than last time~” Sam exclaimed as Miguel has hit the right spot.

“Well, let’s just say that I had some practice,” Miguel shrugged as he continued to pleasure Sam, increasing the speed of his thrusting fingers while adding in another finger, spreading Sam’s inside wider.

“Mmm!” Sam moaned out a little louder just as Miguel delved another finger into her vagina.

“Be quiet Sam… You don’t want us to get found out, do you?” Miguel teased smilingly as he continued to fingerfuck Sam quicker. “Or you would like that?”

“No… that would be Ah~ Mmm~ bad…” Sam groaned from the pleasure she was feeling. “Fuckk~ Miguell~” For some reason, the idea of being caught like this set her off the edge even more, turning her on even more as Miguel continued to stimulate her womanhood. Sam began fondling her covered breast as Miguel continuously fingered her. “Shit~ Fuck~ Mmm~”

“Language Sammy~” Miguel teased as he began to thrust his fingers roughly, hitting all her right spots as he did, making Sam moan even more. “Miguell~ Ahh~” Sam mewled. “God damn… his hands are really talented…” Sam thought to herself intoxicatedly as she felt herself nearing her orgasm.

“Mmm~ Sam… You’re tightening up,” Miguel groaned as he felt Sam’s pussy walls clenched around his fingers as Sam was about to orgasm.

“Fuck~ Fuck~ Fuck~ Mmm!” Sam covered her own mouth in attempts to muffle her loud moans as she orgasmed. “Mmm! FCKMM!”

Sam laid worn out a little on the floor of the Miyagi Do dojo as she panted, still feeling the aftershocks of her orgasm. “Fuck~ Miguel… You got so good since… the last time,” Sam commented pantingly.

“Like I said, I had practice,” Miguel chuckled, smiling at Sam.

“Oh, don’t you dare remind me about that bitch,” Sam growled jokingly, still laying on the ground as Miguel pulled his hand out, his hand soaked in Sam’s fluids.

“Mmm~ Your fingers are soaked,” Sam chuckled as she noticed Miguel’s hand. “Let me do something about that,” Sam smirked before grabbing Miguel’s hand, pulling them close to her, licking her fluids of his finger, rolling her tongue on his skin.

“Ah… Sam,” Miguel said smilingly as he watch his girlfriend suck his fingers hungrily. He could feel Sam’s finger twirling around his fingers, leaving them moist with her saliva. Meanwhile, Miguel caressed Sam’s breast as she sucks his other hand fingers, feeling her nipple through her clothes and giving them a slight pinch, making Sam moan against her fingers.

“Mmm~ now they are clean,” Sam chuckled, making a popping sound as she released Miguel’s finger from her mouth. “How about I give little Miggy the same treatment,” Sam teased naughtily. “And make you forget about that bitch?” asked Sam as she got up.

“Hmm? You want to suck me off?” asked Miguel. “Hmm… I remember the last time we did that,” Miguel said jokingly.

“I’m going to make you forget about all of that, trust me,” Sam assured firmly before quickly flipping over and pinning Miguel to the floor of the dojo.

“Damn… Sam, you’re really-” Miguel groaned as Sam yanked his pants and boxers down forcibly, revealing his already erected cock. “Forward today,” Sam teased as she set Miguel’s pants and boxers aside.

“Hmm~ Little Miggy looks quite eager for Sammy~” Sam teased in a singsong voice as she playfully flicked the tip of Miguel’s cock.

“Come on, Sam, don’t tease me,” Miguel groaned as Sam continued to stroke his cock slowly, raking her nails around Miguel’s crotch.

“Mmm~ Patience Miguel,” Sam teased playfully as she continued to stroke Miguel’s cock, slowly increasing speed.

“Mmm~ You improved Sam...” Miguel groaned as Sam continued to stroke his cock. “Been practicing as well?” Miguel asked groaningly.

“Yep,” Sam said. “Well, not with Robby of course…” Sam added smilingly after seeing that worried look on Miguel’s face.

“Oh, right… what was I thinking,” Miguel chuckled. “Mmm~ You going to make me cum at this rate~ Sam~ Slow down…” Miguel groaned as he felt Sam brought him to the very edge of cumming before stopping.

“Hmm? You think I was going to let you cum so soon?” Sam asked teasingly as she moved herself closer to Miguel’s towering cock. “Mmm~” Sam moaned as she slowly licked Miguel’s hard cock downward to his balls, sucking and licking them playfully, tasting the musky scent of his pubic hair as she licked.

“Sam… Mmm~” Miguel groaned from the pleasure as he got up a little to look at his girlfriend pleasuring her sensually. Miguel and Sam maintained eye contact as Sam went down on Miguel cock “Sam… Ah~” Miguel was taken by surprise as Sam slowly took his cock into her mouth, bobbing up and down on it, leaving it slick with her saliva while stroking it with her hand at the same time. “God… Sam~ Mmm~ You got so good with this~” Miguel groaned pleasurably as Sam continued to bob up and down on Miguel’s cock that was now leaking a bit of pre-cum from all the stimulation.

“Mmmm~ “ Sam moaned against Miguel’s hard shaft as she stopped halfway. Miguel could swore that he saw a glimmer of mischievousness in his girlfriend eyes right before that. Sam swirled her tongue around Miguel’s cock as she slowly went down deeper and deeper, taking Miguel’s cock deep into her mouth, making sloppy sounds as she continued to give her boyfriend a sloppy blowjob, making her saliva flow down Miguel’s shaft.

“Fuck! Sam… Urg…Mmm~” Miguel groaned loudly as Sam deepthroats him, taking his hard shaft to its base. “How are you…. Since when…” Miguel muttered in surprise. “Sam… you don’t… Mmm~ God this is fucking good!” Miguel could hear sounds of Sam gagging on his cock that worried him., but that didn’t stop him from cumming right into Sam’s mouth from all the teasing and stimulation it has gotten, shooting his spunk into Sam’s mouth, creaming her throat.

After a while, Sam got up slowly, leaving Miguel’s cock slick with saliva and some cum as she did. “Ah~ Mmm~ It’s a while since I did that~ Mm~” Sam exclaimed gasping for air as she swallowed Miguel’s cum. “Mmm~ taste as good as I remember,” Sam commented.

“Sam… when did you… how…” Miguel asked surprised.

“I told you, did some practice and research with some ‘techniques’” Sam answered smilingly, looking innocently at Miguel, who couldn’t understand how innocent Sam looked in these types of situation. “What did you think?”

“That felt really good… but you don’t have to do that if you don’t want to,” Miguel said concerned for Sam. “I don’t want you to hurt yourself just to please me.”

“Don’t worry, Miguel, I wanted to,” Sam assured smilingly as she got up and slid her jeans and panties off her legs and tossed them aside. “Hmm~ You are still hard, just like last time,” Sam observed teasingly. “Well, I guess somethings never change,” Sam said smilingly.

“Sam… w- what?” Miguel stuttered as he got up a little as she lifted her shirt over her head.

“Just lay down Miggy~ Your princess will do all the work for you today,” Sam teased smirkingly. “You are still recovering, after all.” Sam teased as she unclasped her bra, revealing her breasts.

“Well alright then,” Miguel agreed. “I assume this is another ‘technique’ you’ve been practicing?” asked Miguel teasingly as he decided to join Sam and pulled his shirt over his head and set them aside.

“Yeah, something like that,” Sam said before positioning herself above Miguel’s hard shaft.

“Wait… no condom?” asked Miguel suddenly realizing, right as Sam was about to sink herself down on Miguel’s cock

“No need, I’m on pills,” Sam assured.

“Alright then, continue on princess~” Miguel teased. “Take it easy there.” Miguel watched as his cock slowly disappear into Sam’s wet pussy, sliding in smoothly.

“Fuck~ Sam, Mmm~ You’re so tight,” Miguel groaned as his cock entered Sam. “Mmm~ Fuck.”

“Mm~ Fuckk~” Sam moaned as she slowly sank herself down on Miguel’s hard cock, his shaft slowly getting buried into her pussy. Sam pressed her hands against Miguel’s chest for support. Soon, Sam had Miguel cock in all the way, slowly shifting her position a little to make them comfortable, placing her hands on the floor behind her to support her. “Mmm~ Alright, now I just have to move,” Sam muttered as she slowly began to ride Miguel.

“Hey, take it easy,” Miguel reminded concernedly.

Miguel watched as Sam’s breasts heaved up and down as she took his entire length, hitting her deep. “Ah~ Mmm~ Has been a while~ Mmm~ Fuckk~” Sam moaned as she grinded while taking Miguel’s cock, feeling his pussy filled with Miguel’s shaft. Sam began to ride Miguel’s cock, taking it slow at first.

“Are you alright?” asked Miguel concerned looking at Sam.

“I’m fine, I’m fine, just need to… Ah~ Get into it~ Mm~” Sam moaned as began to ride Miguel’s cock at a more stable and consistent pace. “Ah~ Fuck~ This is so fucking good~”

“Mmm~ Fuck~ Sam~ Ah~” Miguel groaned as Sam rode his cock, slowly getting faster. Sounds of Sam’s ass slapping against Miguel’s hips soon added to the sounds of sexy moans and groans that filled the once quiet dojo. “Fuck~ Mm~ Ah~ Yess~ Ah~ Fuck~” Sam mewled from the pleasure of riding Miguel’s shaft.

Miguel groaned as he felt his cock hitting deep inside Sam, her insides clenching against him with every moment she made. Miguel watched as Sam’s breasts bounced up and down as she rode him, giving him an idea. Miguel moved his hands towards Sam’s breast and fondled them, kneading them, and toying with her nipple, pinching, circling them with his finger and pulling them lightly.

‘Mmm~ Fuck! Miguel~ Ah~” Sam moans grew louder as Miguel’s stimulation of her nipples added more pleasure for her. “Miguel~ Oh YES!” Sam mewled loudly as Miguel continued to toy with her erected and sensitive nipples, flicking them and pinching them as Sam grinded roughly against Miguel with his cock deep inside her pussy.

“Fuck… You’re so good… Sam…” Miguel groaned as he was too intoxicated by the pleasure of feeling his girlfriend’s inside rubbing against his manhood.

“Mmm~ Miguel~” Sam moaned drunken with pleasure as she rubbed her clit furiously as she continue to grind with Miguel’s hard cock already inside her pussy. “Ah~ Fuckkk~ FUCK! Shit, shit, shit, OH FUCK YES! YESSS!” Sam moaned so loud while she continued to grind and rub her clit that Miguel was pretty sure someone outside must have heard them. Miguel felt as Sam’s insides clenched against his cock even more as Sam orgasmed, seemingly wanting to milk his cum out of him. Miguel then held Sam’s hips, making sure she doesn’t fall over as she rides out her orgasm. After a while, Sam slowed down, still grinding slowly.

“Fuck~ That was-” Sam rasped pantingly. “So good~”

“Yeah, I could tell, you’re moaning so loud,” Miguel teased chuckling.

“Ah~ Look on the bright side… Mmm~ No one came knocking… yet,” Sam said brightly as she continued to grind on Miguel’s cock slowly. “You haven’t cum yet?” asked Sam surprised as she continued.

“Hmm… I just cummed not long ago, what do you think?” asked Miguel sarcastically joking.

“Mmm~ Don’t worry, that means more fun for us,” Sam said as she moved forward, her two hands on the floor of both sides of Miguel, supporting herself as she leaned forward with his cock still buried deep in her vagina. Sam and Miguel were now looking at each other face to face as Sam continued to move up and down on Miguel’s cock still buried deep inside her. Sam began to move faster, thrusting her hips up and down with Miguel’s cock still in her, fucking Miguel. Miguel moved his hands to grab Sam’s ass as she rode Miguel’s cock.

“Ah~ Fuck~ YES! Mmmm~ Oh~ So good~” Sam moaned mindlessly intoxicated by the pleasure that was building up in her again, her pussy still sensitive from orgasming twice earlier. Suddenly, while Sam was pounding on Miguel’s dick, she felt as Miguel’s hip thrusted up as she went down, his cock penetrating even deeper into her than before. Miguel began to move his hips, fucking Sam while she continued to ride Miguel.

The loud sounds of Sam and Miguel’s hips slapping together wasn’t enough to cover the loud and sexy moans of Sam as she continued to ride Miguel’s cock while he thrusted his hips. “Fuck~ YES! MIGUEL! FUCK! YES! FUCK ME! FUCK ME HARD!!” Sam screamed out loud in pleasure as she neared her third orgasm.

“Mmmm~ Sam… Gonna cum!” Miguel grunted as he thrusted, slapping Sam’s ass.

“Oh yes! Cum in me! CUM IN ME!! FUCK YES! AHH!! MIGUEL!” Sam mewled loudly as she fell forward from the satisfaction of pleasure. Her body shuddered while she orgasmed, this time squirting her juices, soaking Miguel’s crotch area while Miguel groaned as he felt Sam’s insides clenching against his cock once more. This time, unable to hold it in anymore, he cummed, releasing a huge load of spunk in her pussy, creaming her insides. Sam could feel Miguel’s cock pulsing inside her as he cummed.

Sam lays on Miguel exhausted from their intense lovemaking. Their eyes meet one and another, smiling at each other lovingly before pulling themselves into another long and passionate kiss. Their tongues swirling and rubbing against each other as they kissed. It took a while before they finally parted, looking into each other eyes.

“Ah~ That… that was… so good,” Sam panted, smilingly.

“I know… we should do this more often,” Miguel suggested smiling back at Sam.

“Well, there is nothing stopping us from doing more now,” Sam suggested teasingly.

“Are you suggesting something?” asked Miguel smiling.

“Maybe I am,” Sam winked. “I love you, Miguel.”

“Love you too, Sam.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Feel free to comment about your thoughts and ideas!  
> More Samantha/Miguel smut coming your way. Stay safe and stay tuned!  
> Writing prompts, story suggestions and pairing request are welcome.  
> If you wanna chat about my fics, have any suggestions or request or stuff. Feel free to find me on Discord Tenudakin12345#7702 or Twitter: https://twitter.com/TenudaKin or just comment down below :)


End file.
